


Lost in Code

by Ben_Fakename



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Fakename/pseuds/Ben_Fakename
Summary: George and Dream somehow get trapped in Minecraft. Uhhh, now they gotta escape before they die.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Survival

***George's PoV***

I'm sitting at my desk, looking at things on my computer, when I get a discord notification. I check to see it's from Dream.

_hey George wanna play a survival world in mc?_

I reply with yes, then we hop in a call together. Dream is giggling, setting up the world. "Dream, why are you laughing? Should I be concerned." He giggles more "Noooo?" I should. Soon, I hop into the world, and immediately fall into a hole. "Dream!"

He goes kettle mode, and I watch as his nametag bounces away. I quickly get out of the hole "What was that for??" Dream laughs "You fell in a hole!" I start chasing after him, punching his character. "George!"

We continue chasing each other across the plains biome, when we see some weird, glitchy terrain. "Uh, Dream? What the hell is that?" He doesn't respond. "Dream??" I hear him scream, then the audio starts glitching like crazy. I jump up slightly "Dream!" Then the screen starts to glitch. I back up as it gets worse.

I scream as a weird glitchy claw grabs me and pulls me into the computer screen.

I groan and sit up. I'm laying on something warm. I look down, then quickly get up "What-" Dream snores, fast asleep on the grass. Grass? I look around. Blocks of grass, blocky trees and animals, square clouds. We're in Minecraft.

Dream snores again. I shake him "Get up!" He does not. I kick him in the side and he wakes up, and I see that he has a mask on. "Ow!" He looks up at me "George what the ff..." He looks around. "Are we in Minecraft?!"

I nod. "We're at the spawn right now. I'm glad I filled in the hole." Dream sits up and yawns "Do we have inventories?" I shrug "We might? I have no clue how to get to it though." 

Dream moves his hands around, then pulls up his hoodie sleeve a bit. There's a strange watch there. He presses the button on top of it, and an inventory window opens in front of him. "Woah. Alright, we have that figured out." I check my own wrist, and I also have the weird watch.

I look at Dream "We should build shelter. Who knows if we can respsawn?" Dream gets quiet. I walk over and wave my hand in his face "Dream?" He puts his hands on my shoulders "What if we die here.." we both stay quiet.

A cow walks over and moos at us. I shake my head a bunch, then look for the sun. It's already setting. Dream yelps, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to a mountain. He boxes us in with wood. I'ts a very small space, but its safer here. I can hear the skeletons and zombies walking around. Dream and I stay silent, terrified.


	2. Punching the Planks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p u n c h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the first chapter was so short-  
> oops

***Dream's PoV***

George and I eventually manage to sit down. It's very squished, and he has to be on my lap, but it works. Spiders are hissing outside the walls I made. How are we going to get out of this alive??

I hear something and look down. It's hard to see, but I can tell that George fell asleep. Oh, he must've stayed up again.. I mean, I did too so I don't blame him for passing out- I'm kinda jealous, but I'm mostly scared. The zombies and skeletons are so close. I can't sleep now, there are monsters nearby.

Sleep doesn't care. It hits me too, and I pass out in the small, dark space we're hidden in. 

_I'm running through a nether fortress, desperate to escape. I can hear blazes and wither skeletons, but the sounds are glitching. Where's George?!_

_Wither skeletons block my path. I get cut with the stone swords, and the wither effect starts spreading. It looks.._ _off.._

I wake up in the box with George, who's snoring. I hear skeletons and zombies burning. Wait, will punching the wood hurt? It would hurt a lot in real life. But this is Minecraft, and we do have inventories.

I knock on the planks, and I see the cracking animation. I continue knocking it, since punching it might be a bad idea and George would yell at me if I got hurt.

The block breaks. I can see the sun rising, and the mobs are dying. Creepers and spiders are wandering around, fairly far away. I sigh and open my inventory. I have the stuff I picked up when we were chasing each other around. I place the crafting table in the spot where the planks where, then tap it with my right hand. The crafting window pops up in front of me, so I craft a wooden axe to get through the planks.

George wakes up, staring at me. "Dream..? How did you get in my house-" He's half asleep. "George, we aren't in your house. We're trapped in Minecraft together." He looks confused, then he finally remembers. "WhAT ThE FU-"

A creeper explodes, throwing us onto the grass. I groan and sit up "Are you ok?" I hear him reply with a muffled "Mhmm." I start crawling over, but my arm gives out, making me fall on my face. I sit up and look at it. The weird glitchy withering effect is there "What-" 

A sheep baas in my ear."HecK!" George walks over and helps me stand up. He asks "Can anyone else get here, like Sapnap or Bad?" I nod "They were busy, so I told them they could hop on later" The sheep bumps into George. He pats the sheep's head "Hopefully they'll get on soon. Until then, we should build a house so we don't die."

I pick up my axe "We also need to start a wheat farm so we don't starve to death." George checks his inventory "I have some seeds, wood, and two torches." I raise an eyebrow "Where did the torches come from??" He points to the nearby village. "Ohhhh."

Then a small bubble appears. _Sapnap joined the game_

He immediately yells "YO, What's up, bitches!" We turn and see him standing next to a tree. Well, its his skin, so he isn't trapped here like we are. "Sapnap, we-" He punches me in the arm "So, what are we doin? A manhunt?" I hold my arm. "Ow.. Sapnap, we're trapped in the game." George nods. Sapnap laughs "You really think I'll believe that?" I put my hands on his shoulders. "Sapnap, we aren't joking. We're trapped." He backs up "How did you do that? With putting the arms on my shoulders?"

George and I facepalm, sighing. The sheep bonks my side, and I pat it. Sapnap stares at the sheep. “How did yo-“ “SAPNAP WE ARENT LYING! THE GAME STARTED GLITCHING AND WE DONT KNOW HOW TO GET HOME OR IF WE CAN RESPAWN!”

Sapnap goes quiet. After a bit he says “I’m calling Bad.” Suddenly I remember the glitched terrain “Sapnap you might want to leave the world. I don’t want you getting trapped too.”

His character nods, and he vanishes.

_Sapnap left the game.._

He asks “Can you guys still hear me? It says you’re in the call still.”

George nods “We can hear you.” I hear hissing. I tackle George just before the creeper explodes. We hit the ground. My back hurts from the blast.

I lean on the wooden axe to stand. George looks really concerned. Sapnap asks “Wait, can you guys do /gamemode creative?”

George opens the chat, and a keyboard appears in the air. He types the command, then presses enter.

**~~You can’t do that. This wouldn’t be fun~~. :>**

We look at each other, then back at the bold, red text. George mumbles “It didn’t work. A weird message popped up when I tried.”

Sapnap hmms, when we hear Bad “Sapnap told me you guys were trapped in Minecraft! Please tell me he’s joking!”

George and I head to the village. I sigh “He isn’t. We really are trapped here. Dont join the world, it’s corrupted with something.”

“Oh my goodness! Are you two ok??”

George is harvesting wheat “Yeah, the most that happened was two creeper explosions we mostly avoided.” I think about the weird wither effect. “Actua-“

Sapnap starts screaming “WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”

It gets more and more glitchy the longer he speaks. George and I run back to spawn. Sapnap gets dropped from a portal to the ground.

Bad asks “What just happened?!”

I yell “This world is cursed! He wasn’t on the world very long, and now he’s here! The same way George and I are here!”

“Oh my goodness, I-“ “BAD DON’T JOIN! WE NEED YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE WORLD! You need to help us from the outside, ok?”

“Okayyy.. What should I do to help?” I look at George, who shrugs. “We have no clue. Maybe try to find stuff online? Although I’ve never heard of this happening before.”

**~~Nothing can stop me. You will fail like countless before you~~ :>**

George and I look at each other, terrified. 

Then the ground crumbles away, pixel by pixel.

I grab George and Sapnap while we fall into a void.


	3. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda confusing, sorry

***George***

We get dropped on a small island in the middle of the ocean. There’s two trees and some tall grass.

Dream looks at me, then opens his inventory. It’s empty. I frantically check mine, but everything except three seeds is gone.

Sapnap groans, waking up “Huhhhh? Am I dreaming about minecraft again..?”

We shake our heads. “We’re trapped in the game.” He looks confused, then yawns and stretches, rubbing his eyes. He looks around, then it finally registers.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” He jumps up “We weren’t on an island before! How did we get here?!” I get up. “The world glitched out a ton, then we fell into the void before getting dropped on this island.”

Dream walks over to a tree and knocks on it. The wood starts breaking. I raise an eyebrow, when he says “It feels like knocking on wood. I don’t want to punch it and break my arm.”

He mines all the wood, and Sapnap stands under the leaves “We need saplings.” then a stick falls on his head. He rubs his head “Ow.”

Dream opens his inventory and makes a crafting table, then plops it down on the ground. He crafts an axe and chops down the other tree.

Sapnap asks “How to you open your inventories?” I show him how. Dream crafts a pickaxe “Can one of you get stone? We need to make charcoal for torches so mobs don’t spawn tonight.”

Sapnap, tired of stuff falling on his head, grabs the pickaxe and punches the dirt until he reaches stone. I pick up and plant the saplings that fell. 

I remember the seeds “Dream we need a hoe.” He stares at me “WhAT??” I hold up the seeds “To plant the seeds, idiot. We need food.” He crafts one and hands it to me. I walk over to the water and set up a tiny wheat farm.

Sapnap climbs out of the hole, walks over to the crafting table, then plonks a furnace on the ground next to it. Then he holds up a torch “I found coal.”

The last of the leaves decay, so I plant the final few saplings. Dream and Sapnap craft some stone tools. I watch as the sun gets closer to the water. “Get the torches on the ground. The sun is setting.”

We hear Bad’s voice “Are you guys still there?” Sapnap yells “Yeah! We’re trapped on a small island though.” Bad sighs with relief “Oh thank goodness you’re ok. I couldn’t find anything even similar to this. I’m not sure what to do. Should I tell more people? They might be able to help.”

Dream thinks it over “Maybe someone on the DreamSMP has some idea about this? You can tell everyone in the smp, but I don’t know if all the fans knowing is a good idea.”

Bad is quiet for a minute, then says “Alright, I’ll tell them to stay quiet about this for now. If things get really serious, we might need the fans help.”

Sapnap places the last torch “Sounds good, also we’re out of torches.” I look over at him “Do you have more coal?”

He nods “I just need more sticks.” I toss the sticks I picked up to him.

The sun dips into the water. Dream hands us each a stone sword. The torch light covers the whole island. Sapnap covers the hole to the mines, putting a piece of cobble on top of it.

Another message shows up

  
  


**~~What if we try a new world. A familiar seed~~. :>**

**~~The more the~~ merrier, ~~right~~?**

We all look at each other. The ground starts cracking. Dream grabs both of us “Not again!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


We look around the familiar spawn of the DreamSMP. The ‘Spawn Trap’ isn’t here. Dream, being kinda dumb, climbs up a tree somehow. He looks around “There’s nothing here. It’s the same seed though.”

We look around the area, and find Bad. Then more and more members of the smp fall from portals, landing on the grass.

And yet again, there’s nothing in our inventories.

Tommy sits up almost immediately “WHAT THE FUCK???”

After a few more minutes, everyone is here. They’re in the outfits of their skins. Techno is a pigman though, and Phil has wings.

Sam is a creeper, and Ant is a small siamese cat. I pick him up. He looks around “Why am I small??”

Ranboo is the height of an endermen. Fundy is a fox. Wilbur picks up Fundy. “What’s happening??”

Dream sounds scared “I don’t know, and I’m worried.” Quackity is in a tree. “What do you mean you don’t know?? This is your server!”

Dream yells “Do you think I could do this?? I can’t drag people into computers!” Captain Puffy is sitting on the ground, part sheep. “Yeah Quackity, Dream isn’t a god in real life.”

Tubbo gasps “What if it was a Dreamon?!” We all stare at him. He stands up “Dreamons lived on the smp for a while! It might be Dreamons.”

I shake my head “The weird messages in chat said many have failed before us. This isn’t a dreamon. It’s probably much much worse.”

Techno is holding the sides of his head. Phil walks over to him “Techno?” He looks up “All I can hear is E.” Phil thinks for a bit, then asks “Were you streaming on the smp?” 

Techno nods. Phil looks at the rest of us “Techno can hear his chat as voices in his head.” Dream says “He’s our only way to talk to people outside of the smp..”

Techno groans “They won’t stop saying E.” Eret asks “Do they not know we’re actually trapped in the game? That we don’t know how to get out? And that we might die?”

Techno relaxes slightly, then tenses up again, yelling “Now they’re screaming at me, Eret!” Phil tries to help Techno’s chat to calm down so Techno can think.

A message appears in the chat. It looks brown to me.

  
  


**Welcome back to the SMP! ~~As you can see, you’re all trapped here~~. ~~You only have~~ one life. ~~I will not say what happens _when_ you die~~.**

**~~Everyone sees you as streaming. You can figure out how to read your chats by yourselves~~.**

**~~I’ve changed the game, since this is the most people I’ve ever had the pleasure of~~ tormenting. **

~~**And no, you don’t beat my game by beating the ender dragon. You’ll have to figure out how to win on your own.** ~~

_**Have fun : >** _

  
  


We all stare at each other. Dream says “We need to build somewhere safe to hide for the night. Sapnap, grab some people and go mining for coal. George, you’re in charge of people who want to get food. Anyone who wants to build stays with me. Instead of punching the blocks, you can lightly knock on them so you don’t get hurt.”

We all separate into groups to get everything done as quickly as possible.


End file.
